


Painting by numbers

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sorry moonlighten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in "love is a verb" England clues France in on some home truths (not that she cares)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting by numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love is a Verb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629496) by [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/pseuds/moonlighten). 



> Based on Wales saying he saw France last week
> 
> (No I don't know why Wales doula be at a meeting but I couldn't think of a casual way they would meet and to include America so....
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing is mine

September 2009 

England is pissed off before she has even settled into her seat, the almost comforting presence of her brother beside her and the entirely distracting presence of America on her left is just enough to stop her from throttling the bastard. 

Just. 

France sits opposite her, in apparent deep conversation without a care in the world. That cavalier attitude struck a nerve deep inside England, he went around trampling all over her broth- peoples feelings without care and with only empty cliches left behind. For the nation of love France could be dense about people's feelings. England never claimed to be an expert but it was blatantly clear. 

It isn't that she cares. They are all adults and everyone knew France's position, she gave him that much, France had never pretended to feel more than he proclaimed but it still left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

England catches herself just before she jumps at the sound of America's voice, low and quiet beside her. 

"I'm fine."

"It's just that it looks like you are trying to set France's head in fire with the power of your mind." America's tone is glib but there is genuine concern underneath, for both of them. England is touched but not enough to tell him the truth, despite everything she feels for him there are still things England believes should stay within the family. She has no desire to spread Scotland's pain-business around the world. 

Besides it's not like she cares anyway, Scotland had made it abundantly clear that he had no time or inclination to be mother henned. 

Besides when did she ever really need a reason to be pissed off at France?

The call to order stops America's questions and for the duration England forces her mind back to the present. 

 

X 

 

The meeting closes with a shuffle of papers, and the scrape of chairs as the nations leave for their business. England hangs back without really meaning to- she knows it's a bad idea the moment the idea pops into her head but she has to know. 

America waits, titling his head in question but she shakes her head and after a moment America leaves with a concerned look on his face. Wales raises an eyebrow but despite everything they know each other better than anyone else. Wales knows she is up to something. 

"What are you doing?" Wales asked as he came to stand with her, his eyes naturally falling to France. 

"Nothing," when Wales scoffed she sighed, "I just have to know."

"Know what?" 

England waves him away when France was finally alone and stepped in front of him. France sighed, sensing a fight but didn't make a move to leave. 

England might hate to admit it but she knows France, they have and always will be mirror images, friends and enemies all rolled into one and so she can read him, without all the messy emotions that entangle Scotland. 

She reads between the lines in France's face and sees frustration written on the flawless features, deeper than the mere frustration of world politics. At least she hopes. 

"How's your schedule France? Keeping busy?" 

France shrugs, an elegant gesture that England doesn't buy for a second. There is frustration clear on his face now and she is the cause. That makes her happy. 

"I was talking to your brother," France said abruptly, nodding his head towards Wales who lingered at the door.

"How nice for you," England said, "what could you possibly have to say to Cymru?" 

France's face darkened slightly, anger colouring his skin, England awarded herself a point for her ability to still get beneath France's skin. 

Something is driving her, she doesn't want to admit it but seeing Scotland after that initial phone call had stayed with her. Scotland has always been her older brother, gruff, terse and at times brutal. She has never seen Scotland weak other than when it comes to France, she may never forgive or forget her turbulent childhood but Scotland is still her brother. 

But it's because she knows France's dispassion is an act that compels her to intervene.

"I would check your schedule for November," England says, she hopes that France will pick up the clue, she isn't willing to give too much away. It's time for France to prove that he wants a second chance, the persistence with which France has asked after Scotland already is promising if not years, centuries overdue. 

France seems to be contemplating, England can only hope it's enough of a push either to give Scotland the closure he (denies) needs or a start of something new. 

Satisfied, England says nothing more, she's meddled enough and if Scotland ever found out she had gotten involved he would be pissed off but England can't feel bad. Scotland had been mad at her before, and for less reason. 

England caught a glimpse of America, sitting in the foyer of the building, cell phone pressed to his ear and an indulgent grin on his face as he chattered amiably. 

England's heart tripped over itself, and she was suddenly aware of her own choice that lingered at the back of her mind. 

But she had time, and hopefully France would make use of the time England had given him. 

And if he didn't, well England would make him regret it.


End file.
